


[团兵]生者对死者无动于衷

by Renai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai/pseuds/Renai
Summary: 动物代餐引发的猫狗故事。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, エルリ, 团兵, 埃尔文×利威尔
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	[团兵]生者对死者无动于衷

都说猫没感情，养不熟，起初我不信这话。毕竟我曾见过一只猫与一条狗相处得很好，猫又怎么会是无情无义，冷血冷心的动物。噢不好意思，忘了介绍，很久之前，我养过一狗一猫，那真是非常、非常、非常陈旧的往事了啊——久远得像前朝还未覆灭。

猫是黑猫，不亲人，不过也不会随意咬人就是。狗是什么品种，我记不清楚了，只记得它温驯，松软而又充满暖意。这俩时常待在一起，反倒显得与我这个主人没什么相干起来。

原本我只养了一条狗，至于这猫，纯属意外。

住得偏僻，乡下地方养狗从不牵绳，喂的也是平时人吃的饭菜，那会儿，哪来专门的狗粮呢——但狗总归是很好养活的。白天它会去外面晃荡，田垄上转转，山坡下逛逛，饭点到了，自然会出现在家里圆桌底下。等到要落门闩了，狗也晓得自己乖乖归宅，在不大的草窝里睡至天明。

本是这么平淡的日子来着，直到那天。

一个落雪的夜里，天色已十分暗了，四周都安静下来。很多人以为鸡只在清早报晓时叫唤，其实不是的，至少我所知道的现代鸡，鸣叫根本就没有什么规律，高兴了就叫叫，不高兴了也叫叫，隔壁老王开始嚎，那我必然不能输，一天到晚都能听到别家的鸡喔来喔去地踩坏了菜田。

可现在连鸡也不叫了——太寒了。像一切生命最终都会凋谢于这个冬夜一样。

而我在等狗回来。早就过了点，往日这会儿，它已经安稳地蜷曲进自己的狗窝，舔会自己的皮毛，放松地睡下了。我慌起来，怕它在外面吃了人家药老鼠的剩菜剩饭，怕它被哪个天杀的偷狗贼捆去宰了卖掉，怕它在我看不见的地方，在这一片寒夜无边里永远地离开了我。

不敢熄灯，唯恐灯灭也成了某种征兆。

等了不知几时——人在胡思乱想的时候，对时间流逝总是这样不敏感，那一段跨度就像是掉进了间隙，可能是被冻结了，也可能被无限加速——待我终于听到木门吱呀的声响，抬眼看到的是它叼了一团黑影。

是猫。

那猫真是瘦啊，翻出肚皮仿佛都能见到骨头似的。不知道是它本来就如此羸弱，还是我家狗子体态过于健壮，两相比照之下，反衬得正常身量的猫无比幼小起来。我走过去，狗也轻轻地把猫放下来。小东西尚且对新环境抱有几分敌意，虽然在场一人一狗都不会对它做什么，但我还是给它留了一段距离，不敢太接近。仔细瞧了，才发现猫浑身湿透。没可能是狗的唾液，毛发上都是半干的泥，大约是被车溅了一身吧。

那几年小汽车在这地界还不算常见，甚至村里平坦的大路也没有几条，冬天降水多，地面总是坑坑洼洼，积了几潭水。猫一时不慎被溅了一身污水是小事，躲在停靠半日的汽车底下取暖，被发动的机子轧死也是有的。我当然无从得知眼前的黑猫经受过多少日的流离，但这恍如天生的敌意显然没法作假，也许在村头跟数只野猫抢过食，也许是翻人家墙壁时被碎玻璃割了肉，陈年旧患，一一嵌进心里，以至于对外界不善的气息太厚太浓。

狗晃了晃尾巴，低头舔了舔猫，又转头看了看我。

于是我去准备脸盆热水与毛巾——还能怎么，养呗。

猫原本是只短发精神小伙，这事我日后才反应过来，我还以为……

很多年后我才发现我的以为我的预感往往作不得准，就像俗话说梦是反的一样，但那时候我不可能，也没有机会去一一验证，这种有如逆向言灵一般的事。日子忽然热闹起来，照旧平稳地过着，用与村口河川相同的速度流逝着。我曾认定这样的时光可以无忧无虑地持续下去，猫和狗相处融洽，睡同一个窝，盖同一条毯，吃同一锅饭，出去见到的，也是同样的景色。

这儿的冬天相当冷，又落雪，很不痛快。但毛茸茸与毛茸茸埋在一起依偎着取暖，说不定比我烧土灶时火光映红面颊还要快乐。

我曾以为它们确实要好过一段时日。后来我发现我错了。

因着猫热爱攀爬的本性，我时常担心它一时不察，从灶台旁边的高台摔落，跌进那口黑漆漆的大锅里，就像狗最终消失的那样。但没有——猫是这样稳定，不会轻易动摇的动物。

就像狗走了，它也没伤心过一样。

之后的事情我却是记得不大分明了。我老了，独居男人逐渐连自己也照料不好了，还怎么分出精力去照看本是养来顾家的动物呢。而自从狗被偷了之后，我越发频繁地想到死亡，想我哪天躺在床上，再也醒不过来，猫肯定连个眼神也不给我，毕竟狗没了那么久，猫却一直照样过活。

……狗是什么时候没了的呢。

太久了，我几乎都想不起来那天的情景，这么多年过去，我不禁怀疑起我家真的曾经养过一条狗吗。人类似乎有某种记忆保护机制，太过痛苦的会被大脑封存起来，不是被删除，被抹去，只是藏起来，不想被找到罢了。但我大约不是，我只是太老了，老得像踩一下踏板就会惨叫一声的破烂自行车，都该报废，送到回收站去了。

沉重地回想了一下，发现一个称得上恐怖的事实——我的的确确记不清那只狗的名字、叫声以及与我相处过的那些片段了。人都说死亡不是真正的死亡，没有人记得，被彻底遗忘才是切实地从这个人世死去了。如果我忘了，那只狗就是真真正正地消失了吧，像风吹过就永远不可能回到原来的地方了。我与狗相处的这段记忆，也像狗的消失一样，被人家凭空挖了去，留下一个深不见底的洞。

可我却一直记得最初的那个雪夜，记得狗被偷走后，猫的所有反应。

其实我当时也不敢相信猫这样薄情，自顾自地活得好好的，仿佛从来没有过那狗——然而这无疑是个悖论，如果没有狗，那它又怎么会在这里？那个冬夜的雪落在它身上，不该早就把它压垮了吗？那深沉的，无尽的黑夜，不该早就把它吞噬了吗？

为什么你无动于衷，镇定自若，还可以这么旁若无人地继续活下去。

人总以为只有自己这个物种有感情，其实不然，猪被杀还会哭呢。我无数次地思考猫为什么会这样，难道曾经的并肩是假，相拥是假，温热舔舐是假，难道那狗与其他千百万条狗并无分别。但我终究不会说猫的语言，也就无从就狗的失散与它交谈一番。我又能怎么办，把猫打一顿吗？我到底是舍不得。

它也和我一样，老得不成样子啦，不会再去爬人家的瓦背顶，不会再用自己的爪印弄花邻居的照壁，也再没有曾经被我和狗养出的，那样机敏而矫健的身姿。一人一猫，吃吃睡睡，我干干农活，它随地乱走，一天也就这么过去了。

几年了，我和猫都只能说是半斤八两，都对狗的事不再惦念了。它大概也老得不记得了，毕竟它们失散的时间，已经比它们相处的时间，漫长得多。

今天也是一个雪夜。

这地方太偏远。几年过去村口大路是修了不少，村里路灯却仍旧破破烂烂，风声响起，原本就残破的灯罩应声而碎，噗地掉了下来，落在泥泞的石板路上。

太寒了。

正与那年相仿，但我已经老得不得不从田里提前回来，准备洗漱完就早早上床了。

近了、近了。仍是那条坑坑洼洼的小路，一脚下去，滋地一声，石板下全是雪水。冷得刺骨，仿佛是想隔着雨鞋将我截肢。提着手电急急前行，忽然瞥见转角处有一头狗。于是我顿住，再也走不下去。

我没痴呆，牢记着一个事实，我所熟悉的狗，死在某年无声的黑夜里，被人药倒，绑走，再也回不了家，骨头会被人无情地丢弃，或许最终进到某个焚化炉里，烧得形状全无，灰拉去全填了地。我是无论如何都不可能再见到它的。

但在微弱灯光之下，我看见雪纷纷扬扬地落下来，落在我的雨衣上，化了开来，像天公蓄谋已久似的，它在这等了我很久很久，仿佛只待我出现，然后趁我不备，将我击倒。我以为我忘了，忘得精光，永远永远也记不起来了，然而我没有。记忆像碎了的沙漏，根本由不得我，内里的沙子就这样流泻出来。

这是和那天一样的雪，曾经落在它们身上的雪。

是吗，原来你是这幅模样，这种叫声——真的太久太久了。

手电筒的光射出来，像回溯时空的魔法一样，冬夜的时间也因此而停留了，我看见雪下落的速度都慢了几分。狗仍在那里，一动不动，似乎是等我出声唤它的名，那个瞬间，我下意识地对着尽头叫出了那个名字。

仿佛为了回应这声呼唤似的——

一团黑影冲了出来。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 标题出处：  
> 《生者对死者无动于衷》（The Physical Impossibility of Death in the Mind of Someone Living）。英国概念艺术家达米恩•赫斯特于1991年创作的装置艺术。他将一条14英尺长的鼬鲨放进了装满甲醛的玻璃柜里。
> 
> 灵感来源：  
> http://i.imgur.com/fTeIwhN.jpg
> 
> 惯例ft时间。
> 
> 猫狗是谁很容易看出来吧。我还埋了个隐秘的点。
> 
> 其实“我”也是利。以为是狗捡回了猫吗，不是的，是猫自己要留。“我”认命要养，之后猫也没有离开过“我”都是体现。“我”本身就不存在，实际上“我”所有情绪都是利另一面的象征。  
> 是“我”养了狗，也即依赖对方的并不是利，而是文。“我”担心狗会死，假如“我”忘记狗，狗就真正不复存在，都是利不同时段的想法。  
> 而猫不会说话，猫只晓得要为了他努力活。  
> 面对他时会割裂成两部分，想表现利这样的矛盾心态。  
> 非常我流的原作轴隐喻。
> 
> 雪是两人之间幽微的情绪，转瞬即逝，落下来，就看不见了。  
> 所以在落雪时节，又想起他，不同分身便合二为一了。  
> 没有第三个人——那一场雪，自始至终都只落在他们两个身上，恍神与动心，从来都没有声音。
> 
> 不出意外是今年最满意一篇，夸夸自己，耶。


End file.
